gameslikeskylandersfandomcom-20200217-history
Skate Punk
"Man Overboard!" __Skate Punk's catchphrase '''Skate Punk '''is a person on a skateboard, who is a new core skylander in Skylanders: Infinity. He is of the Normal element. Database Species: Human Gender: Male Element: Normal Role: Core World: Earth Weapons: Cane, Skate Board, Helmet Appears In: Skylanders: Infinity, Skylanders: Digital Defenders, Skylanders: Glitch Group, Skylanders: Ultimate Adventure Backround Personality Jesse Stone, a 14 year old "Shredster" likes to ride the ever so beuatiful paths of Skylands. Sure, he has had a blank history, and is sort of an emo, but he is a perky kind of guy. Biography Skate Punk, under the name of Jesse Stone, lived in his peaceful little house with Roller Brawl under the name of Charm Stone, his mom and dad, and his pet goldfish. However, trhat all changed, with what Jesse refers to as the "Seven Years of Bad Luck". Over the years, something bad happened to his family. The Doom Raiders invaded his house, his mother was killed, and Jesse suffered an everlasting illness, where his skin turns blue. One night, when Char and Jesse were only 10, there father was in a deep depression, and abandoned them in the night, to join the Mabu Defence Force. leaving behind a skateboard, a flag, skate gear, a cane, and a note. Over the years, Jesse and Charm spent their lives building, farming, and even fighting. One day, a greeble army came to attack their local village, and Jesse went and fought against them and succeeded. When it was done, Eon came to them in the form of a greeble, and along with renaming him Skate Punk, declared him a skylander. Gameplay Stats Strength:45 Defense: 55 Agility: 150 (MAX) Luck: 90 Abilities Skate Punk can slash with his father's cane, ride his skate board to perform a few tricks,, and headbutt. Upgrades Gallery Skate_Punk-2013_119.jpg|Skate Punk Prototype (inspiration) file_1_1.jpg|Skate Punk's cane Trivia * He is the brother of Roller Brawl. ** They were born on the same date, but Skate Punk is older by 12 seconds. ** If they are twins, and Roller Brawl is a vampire, it could mean that their parents were vampires, and Skate Punk is vampire too. ** This could explain the sickness he has, as it turns his skin plain blue. And vampire boys in Skylands have blue skin. ** Skate Punk's skin is more darker than the normal pale blue version. ** The sickness he has is called Amazonia, a sickness that only occurs in Skylands. * Skate Punk could be a mixture of a vampire, a human, and a Mabu, since his parents are Mabu. * It doesn't say in the bio, but apparently, he superglued his Skateboard to his feet. ** However, in game, he moves by moving one foot on the ground to push. Plus, when he is idle, he takes off his skateboard and acts like he's working out. * It is unknown what his hair looks like, or what color his hair is. He does have hair though. ** It is almost like he doesn't want his hair to be seen, as when he is idle sometimes, he will take off his helmet, but the game pixels out his hair, and then he quickly puts his helmet back on and looks to see if he was alone. Also, when doing his rest pose, his helmet falls off his head, and he desperately covers it. Another thing is one of his in-game quotes, when he is hurt, he would say "Don't take my helmet off!' or when idle, he would say "Oh, don't want my hair to seen!" ** The viewer in the 3DS version reveals he has blond hair, but in the pause menu in the console version, it shows he has black hair. It could be he has Black on the left side of his head, and blond on the right side, as the pause menu for the WII version shows that is so. * In-game and toy form, his shirt and skateboard both say "SK8 4 LIFE!' ** However, in artwork, the shirt says "Ride 4 Life". It also says so in early screenshots of his gameplay. This could be that Activision first played him as a prototype. Category:Blindsighter101 Category:Skylanders Category:Blind's Skylanders Category:The A Team Category:Skylanders: Infinity Category:Humanoids Category:Characters Category:Air Skylanders